


Eyes on me

by Luxie163



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxie163/pseuds/Luxie163
Summary: business woman Azul/ Host Jade的快速摸鱼，是个怪梦。
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 10





	Eyes on me

*  
you need to refresh.

——这样。一个同事很简明地指出了Azul现在需要什么，手放在她西服外套和衬衫的敞开处，她挑起一根颜色浅淡的眉毛，向她发出了极其不快的一声质疑。她那天过得倒霉，办公室的空调坏了，闷热得差点花了妆，片刻之前秘书又把拿铁洒到了她的西服外套上，还没熨过两次就给热饮烫出了一片褶皱，Ms.Ashengrotto忍了半天才没有当场开了她。此时和她没熟到哪去的同事又云淡风轻地插手了她的私人生活，直让她秀丽的眉宇间出现一个煞风景的结来。

...看来她高强度的单身生活已经成了公司的一桩美谈，是个人物就能拿出来说两句。所幸她一张嘴话说得好听，不是死对头就能把对方哄得美滋滋的，于是也只挤了个很浅的微笑，打着哈哈把这件事糊弄过去了。

同僚捧着一堆报表出去时Azul又低头敲起了键盘，背在电脑桌面前挺得笔直，一副傲慢艳丽的样子，前者苦笑着偷偷叹了口气。一言蔽之公司年轻的老板是个美人，容姿秀丽手腕强硬，只是最近确实脾气火爆了一点。

她或许生气来人对她指手画脚，很可惜那只是句实话。不管是人是物，她都该在身边添置些东西缓和一下心情了。  
*  
Jade？  
Azul低头咬吸管，粗略地估计了一下手上这杯饮料的热量，后悔怎么没点杯水。一会她还得开车，一滴酒都不能沾，思来想去拿了杯果汁，喝着喝着却还是后怕了起来。原本最近她就加班过了头，稍微吃多了些，再加餐不知道会发生什么。但在牛郎店喝水还是不合适，入乡随俗，这点道理她还是懂。

牛郎店她来得理直气壮。感情交流一向让她很不自在，花钱买陪伴却让她心安理得，唯一美中不足的是那句‘你得找个人放松一下’不知怎么是真的戳到了她的痛处，想起来她还得皱眉头。好在温柔乡的一大益处就是能用层出不穷的年轻人蒙蔽人的思绪，像吸了一口蜜桃味的水烟一样，呛人中带着点甜味。妆容精致的年轻男人在她耳边轻声细语：“姐姐名字叫Azul吗？好漂亮的名字，和我们这的一位名字很搭呢。”  
Azul从没觉得自己的名字有什么深意。随口回了一句是吗，问那个人什么名字。她混到如今还是第一次听说她与某人名字很搭，不禁感叹这半大的孩子真是会找话说。  
Jade。男人指向吧台后面，却没见到人，困惑地敲了敲下巴：“没在吗，奇怪，他一向就在那个位置呀，大概是准备上台了吧。”  
....Jade？Azul（蔚蓝色）对Jade(翡翠色)，要说‘很搭’也确实能扯上些关系，只是这名字不知怎么听起来很耳熟。只是最近她实在是累了，想下去只觉得脑袋生疼，只好作罢，挥挥手表示她并不在意，却听见他又兴奋地叫了起来。

喏，在那。  
Azul Ashengrotto眼前闪现一抹带着绿意的海蓝色。

*  
Quite a pity to know you almost forgot about me.

Jade低头亲吻她手指时脸上还带着一个淡淡的吻痕，位置恰到好处，不但不显得草率反而像给他加了价似的，带着一种游刃有余的熟练感。Azul心脏狂跳，忍不住想拽个人来说说，这是个多能赚钱的男人!他身上鸡尾酒的香气和原本撒上的香水混合在一起，成了一种让人心醉神迷的金钱香味，无怪乎他迷人得像个黑洞一样，吞食了店里三分之一的流水。

....她在想什么Jade自然是不知道了。

拜这闪闪发光的财富气息所致，她竟然一点也没紧张，交叠起双腿就微微靠在了Jade怀里。玻璃杯像生了翅膀一样，在她周围叮叮当当地来了又去，酒水砸进去的时候发出晶莹剔透的响声。年轻人朝Jade搭话，说这位小姐来了店里却不喝酒，怎么劝都劝不进，要不您来试试？

是吗？入乡随俗，您一定知道这句话，那只好恕我冒犯试试看了。  
他带着绸缎一般绮丽的微笑告诉她，偏了偏头嘴唇就在她耳边，在那个距离上说出来的话却变了样：Azul你真是贵人多忘事，竟然几乎把我忘了。

忘了名字而已，那都十几年啦，Jade。一看你的脸我不就想起来了吗，虽然你性格是这个样子，还是长了张漂亮得让人嫉妒的脸。我真羡慕你能靠这个捞这么大一笔金。

她盯着Jade涂了唇彩的嘴唇，瓮声瓮气地向他解释，表情却像是想在他腿上狠狠掐一下。不知怎么她觉得对方好像看出了她这个意图，手放在她十指的缝隙里，脸上笑得越发开心：“和Floyd打个赌而已，看看一年之内谁靠公关赚得多。”

她咯咯直笑。Floyd还是这么有趣，好玩吗？  
可好玩了。今天遇到了你，Floyd一定很羡慕。他唇瓣上沾上的酒味逡巡在她微微抿起的唇线附近，她不知道自己什么时候开始咬起了嘴唇，每次她一紧张就会这样；那气味像个时间充裕讨债人，不要钱要命。

真是好缘分，Azul，要不你喝一口这杯酒，帮我再让Floyd嫉妒得多一点好不好？

*  
在她解开Jade衬衫扣子时觉得这就是所谓的‘refresh’，不仅是对她爆满时间表的反抗，更是对过去那个她的彻底告别。好像今夜过后就连Jade Leech的脑海里曾经那个迟钝爱哭的中学生也会被涂改成现在这个强势的商人。

忘了Jade的名字是种自我保护机制，把那段日子全忘个精光她才能心安理地上阵杀敌。但是那抹海蓝色实在是太不像人类了，跟风景似地留在了她的记忆里。

一并让她回忆起Leech兄弟确实很不干人事。Jade一边回吻她一边帮她脱外套，余光瞥一眼手机，说要不还是把Floyd叫过来吧，这太有趣了。

Azul Ashengrotto夺过他的手机扔到了床的另一头，将他摁到了枕头里。没门，Jade，在这里要听我的。一切都要听我的，所有都要给我，你明白吗？

他简直像在极乐和痛苦中并存一般皱起了眉头，竟然给那张脸带上了难以理解的艳丽，看得她咽了咽唾沫。好的，Azul....他非常高兴地回答。

I shall do as you wish.


End file.
